The Same Old Thing
by SnickyPop
Summary: What if Naruto left the village because they had abandonned him?What if Sakura was born in the Mist? What if Sasuke left because he knew he would eventually become a tool? It may be different at first, but it is always going to be: The Same Old Thing
1. Preview

-The Same Old Thing-

Uzumaki Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

Haruno Sakura

--

They were never on a team

They never met

They have never been to Konoha

But they have all been lead to the same paths that they would've taken

-Naruto-

Was all alone

But later he was found by Jiraiya

Jiraiya took him in and trained him

They became very close, like father and son

-Sasuke-

His clan was killed by his elder brother

Orochimaru wanted the Sharingan

And took him away

He was trained to be strong and fearless

-Sakura-

Was born in the Mist

Her parents died, and Tsunade was her God Parent

Tsunade trained her, just like she trained Shizune

And she became very strong

--

These three never met

They never fought

They never created bonds

No friendships were formed

No memories created

Traveling, training, and power was all they needed

It was just an instinct for them:

Must have power,

That is what I am training for,

It's what my life is.

Without it, I will have nothing

I cannot be normal

I might've had a chance for it at one time

But you can't change history

I want power

I need power

Or I can't go back to my village

I can't kill my brother

I won't be able to control the monster inside of me

I will die without it

--

Different Situations,

But it's still,

_((The Same Old Thing))_

--

**A/N: this is just an intro, next chapter coming soon.**

Preview:

- A minute later Sasuke was standing before Orochimaru. "Now, the reason why we are here is to meat up with some old friends." Sasuke tried to imagine _friends _of Orochimaru, all he came up with were some creepy looking pale people that also resemble reptiles.

- "Listen here, one of them is a woman, her name is Tsunade. She is the strongest physically in our group and has a temper. She is one of the best medics in the world, but is destructive also. You don't want to get on her bad side. I almost died from it once." Naruto's eye's widened.

-"Orochimaru is one of my teammates," Tsunade told sakura who was listening intently, "He is the definition of pale and resembles a snake. He has a wide arsenal of jutsus and is a genius. He is the one that you cannot trust if anything.-"

-"He used to be one of my closest friends. He is a frog hermit, and has a deadly ultimate attack. He is also the biggest pervert you will ever meet," he added half laughing. Sasuke sweatdropped, _'His friends sound even freakier than I imagined…'_

**Ja, review! **

**-Sn1ck3rd00dl3**


	2. Part 1

"Oi, Naruto!"

"Hai, Ero- Sennin!"

"If you can't make the Rasengan work with only one hand by the time we reach the next town, I won't let you take a step in!"

"But Ero- Sennin," Naruto whined, "It was hard enough the first time, and now I'm using wind manipulation! That makes it 100 times harder!"

"Aren't you always the one telling me you need to be stronger? Well this is your chance!"

"Hai, Hai…" he mumbled, defeated and walked into a nearby forest to the side of the road to train. He knew Jiraiya wouldn't leave him; he would just go off somewhere and come back a few days later. "It's always the same." He muttered and started a long week of training.

--

"Are you sure you want to do this…?"

"Hai, Tsunade-Shishou!"

"You might not have enough chakra to make the seal, you won't wake up if that's true."

"I know, I'm willing to take the gamble."

Shizune smiled, "She always has been luckier that you, Tsunade-sama."

"Pft, fine. Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for days, Tsunade-Shishou."

Tsunade smiled kindly at her young apprentice. "Alright Sakura, you know the seals."

Sakura nodded gratefully and begun a long stream of hand signs that lasted several minutes. When she was done she put her palms together like she was praying and put one hand over the other on her forehead. Steam leaked out from under her palms. And sakura was wincing from the pain. She clenched her mouth together tightly in order not to scream. It didn't last long. She let out a piercing scream that reached miles away before falling to her knees and collapsing face first onto the forest floor.

--

"Sasuke-kun, you can't continue like this. If every training session you have is going to end up with you in need of hospitalization, you are going to become useless."

"Kabuto, you I don't care about that. As long as I get stronger, I don't care what I have to do to get there. I will endure as much pain as needed."

"But what happens if you become ill like Kimimaru, what will you do then?"

Sasuke sat up from the hospital bed he was on and glared at the floor.

Kabuto sighed, "You don't want to give up your goals, I realize that, but you will end up being forced to if you continue."

He noted that sasuke's look fell a fraction and gave him a small smile, "Just take it easy and get some rest."

Sasuke glanced up to him and gave a small nod.

--

Naruto lay on the soft dirt that made up the forest floor and watched the cloud pass over the sun. He was in a daze due to lack of chakra and was half asleep. It was the last day of the weak, which meant the last day of his training. Jiraiya walked out of the greenery and up to naruto. The blonde glanced up at the white-haired man.

"So, did you do it?"

"…"

"Answer me naruto."

"Hai, Hai, don't have a cow; I was able to use the Rasengan with one hand."

"And with wind manipulation?"

"mmhhmmm."

"Do you realize what this means? You just mastered the Rasengan, you defiantly earn some Ramen for that." He said with a big smile. Jiraiya waited for the shouts of joy to come from naruto's mouth, but his ears met silence.

"Naruto…?" he examined the blonde closer and smiled.

"Tch, he fell asleep." Jiraiya picked up the fifteen year old and carried him all the way to the nearby town.

Naruto woke up a day later, lying on a small bed.

"I see you've woken up" said a booming voice that just came in the room. "Glad to see you're still alive."

"Hehe, you will never be able to tire me for too long Ero-Sennin, no matter how hard you try."

"And the funniest thing is that I believe you there."

Naruto laughed, "Ouch." He clutched his sided in pain, "I'm sore all over."

Jiraiya looked down to him, "Of coarse. You didn't expect to master the Rasengan and come out ready to run a marathon. But don't worry, we aren't going anywhere today, and I'm sure you'll be all healed up by sunset." He pulled out a bag from behind his back, "And besides, I brought you some ramen!" naruto's eyes lit up but then narrowed, "What's the catch? You never do nice things for me." He crossed his arms. "is it poisoned or something?" he sniffed the noodles, "Smells fine, maybe its odorless.."

"Jeez, naruto! I didn't poison your ramen! Just eat and enjoy!"

Naruto smiled, "Alright!" he dug in. Jiraiya sweatdropped, _'just a second ago he thought I poisoned it but now he's all gung ho, I will never understand this kid…'_

--

Sakura awoke to see sky blue above her. Her first thought was it was actually the sky, but then she noticed the stillness of the air and that she was covered in warm blankets. Sakura sat up. The supposed sky was the ceiling of a hotel room.

"Tsunade-Shishou? Shizune?" she called out.

A familiar smiling blonde walked in from an adjoining room. Tsunade ran over and hugged her, "You had me worried there sakura! You just wouldn't wake up."

"How long has it been?" she asked groggily.

"About a week."

Sakura's eyes shot open wide, "A WEEK!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME??!!!"

Tsunade laughed, "Don't worry, you haven't missed anything. We just traveled to a nearby town and are resting in a hotel at the moment."

She nodded, "But what about Shizune?"

Said woman walked in carrying a bowl of rice, "I was making you some breakfast, I knew you would be hungry." She said with a kind smile.

Sakura took the bowl with a word of thanks, "More like starving!"

After breakfast a thought occurred to Sakura, "Ne, Tsunade-Shishou, did the jutsu work?"

Tsunade held up a mirror, "See for yourself."

Sakura looked into the shining mirror and saw the same old things. Shining emerald eyes, Soft shoulder length pastel-pink hair that was slightly mussed, her pale ivory skin; nothing new. Then she noticed a green-ish diamond right in the middle of her forehead.

**Jeez! How could you have missed it!? It was right in front of your face, I will never know how you can be so stupid.**

'_shut up!'_ she told her self. _'if you're so smart why didn't you tell me?'_

**I didn't feel like it. **

'_whatever'_

Tsunade watched bemused as Sakura was having her own little personal conversation inside her head. She figured out she had split personalities not too soon after she adopted the young pink haired girl.

"So," she asked, breaking in, "How do you like it?"

Sakura smiled brightly up at her, "It's beautiful, and useful, just like you Tsunade-Shishou!"

She hugged her tight, "You try to butter me up too much sakura!" Sakura giggled. "Sorry sensei."

--

"Are you doing alright, sasuke-kun?" asked Kabuto to the raven haired boy beside him, "we have been traveling for days, and you look exhausted."

"I'm fine." He grunted.

"It's quite alright sasuke-kun," a voice hissed out, "We are nearing our destination and will be there in a matter of minutes."

"Where exactly are we going, Orochimaru?"

"A town that is known to gamblers far and wide."

Sasuke raised a brow, "I didn't know you gambled, sensei."

He barked out a laugh, "I don't, but I have an old friend that does." He could still see confusion and weariness on the boy's face, "I will explain everything tomorrow, when you are fully awake." Sasuke gave him a weird look then nodded.

They walked into the hotel and the minute he was in his room he collapsed on the bed.

The next morning Sasuke woke up completely refreshed, all traced of weariness long gone. He got up and went out to the balcony to get some fresh air and found Kabuto.

"Sleep well?" the Silver haired man asked. He got a nod in response. "We're having a meeting, so hurry and come."

A minute later Sasuke was standing before Orochimaru. "Now, the reason why we are here is to meet up with some old friends." Sasuke tried to imagine _friends _of Orochimaru, all he came up with were some creepy looking pale people that also resemble reptiles.

"We are here to do some negotiating and planning of things, but there are some things you should know about them." This caught sasuke attention.

--

"What do mean there are some things I need to know about your friends, Ero-Sennin? Are they perverts like you?" naruto got a bonk on the head.

"No, baka. I really wish you would stop calling me perverted though." Jiraiya calmed down, "My friends are powerful. We grew up together, and we all have equal strength." Naruto marveled at the thought. Jiraiya may be a pervert, but he was incredible when it came to fighting and techniques, if there were two more people that were just as strong as him…

"Listen here, one of them is a woman, her name is Tsunade. She is the strongest physically in our group and has a temper. She is one of the best medics in the world, but is destructive also, you don't want to get on her bad side, I almost died from it once." Naruto's eye's widened.

--

"Orochimaru is one of my teammates," Tsunade told sakura who was listening intently, "He is the definition of pale and resembles a snake. He has a wide arsenal of jutsus and is a genius. He is the one that you cannot trust if anything.-"

--

"Then what of the other?" asked sasuke who was some-what eager to know about the other friend.

"He used to be one of my closest friends. He is a frog hermit, and has a deadly ultimate attack. He is also the biggest pervert you will ever meet," he added half laughing. Sasuke sweatdropped, _'His friends sound even freakier than I imagined…'_

--

"Orochimaru and Tsunade have recently acquired new apprentices." Continued Jiraiya, "The same time I picked you up to be exact. You all are the same age as well."

"weelll, tell me about them already!"

"I was getting there, sheesh. Tsunade actually has two apprentices, but she has finished teaching one, her name is Shizune and is kind hearted, but fierce at battle like any kunoichi should be. Her other pupil's name is Sakura. She has a temper that surpasses Tsunade's and is just about as strong. I wouldn't ever let her tap your forehead."

"Why's that?"

"You will be walking around without your head. And if you really piss her off she will re-attach it and blow it off again." Naruto gulped nervously, he had been told he had a way of getting on people's nerves…

--

"Orochimaru's first apprentice is a medic nin like us," explained Tsunade. "He is also very bright and has silvery hair. Later though, Orochimaru took on another apprentice just like Jiraiya did, His name is Sasuke. He is the owner of a very powerful bloodline limit and is very deadly with a Katana."

"So don't mess with him or it could get bloody." Sakura took a wild guess, and from Tsunade's expression, she was right.

--

"Jiraiya's apprentice is nothing too special on the outside. He is a prankster and looks like a complete idiot at first glance, but he is strong. I am sure that Jiraiya has taught him most of his jutsus, including his ultimate. And he is also the holder of something even stronger that I."

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened, "What could be so strong?"

"have you ever heard of the Kyuubi, sasuke-kun?"

"Hai, he was the demon that nearly destroyed Konoha over a decade ago. But why are you asking me this?"

"Do you know how it was defeated?"

"It was sealed, wasn't it?"

"yes, it was sealed. But not into some rusty old teapot or something, it was sealed into a _baby_."

"So, Jiraiya's apprentice contains the Kyuubi in him."

"Correct. But he can't get out unless naruto lets it or if he is extremely angered."

"Right, I get it. Don't get the Idiot angry."

Orochimaru smirked, "I'm glad you understand, because we are going to meet them now."

--

"Wait, what?! Ero-Sennin, you can't be serious!"

--

"Of coarse I'm serious Sakura; why else would I be telling you this?"

"Fine," she mumbled, "But promise me you won't get drunk and make yourself look like a fool."

Tsunade seemed indifferent, "And when have I done that?"

"That one time, at the festival…with the pigs." Her eyebrow twitched.

"Oh, right…Agreed, I won't get drunk this time." Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

--

It was raining and dreary. A clearing not too far from the town was partially dry from the overhanging branches, and that is the meeting place of our friends.

Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura gracefully walked through the trees and into the perimeter of the clearing. "Let's wait here, they will be along shortly," Instructed Tsunade.

It wasn't long before Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke appeared through the thickness of the forest. Tsunade walked forward to meet him in the center of the clearing.

"Is Jiraiya late as usual?" asked Orochimaru with a grin.

Tsunade grinned back, "He never changes."

"Hey!" yelled Jiraiya as he suddenly appeared, "Some friend's you are! You all talk behind my back." He said sourly. A whiskered blonde stepped our from behind him and looked around the bare clearing. "Ero-Sennin, this place seems so miserable, why did we have to come here to meet them?"

"Because naruto," he said patting him on the head, "This place is secluded and no one will likely stumble upon it." Naruto rolled his eyes and stood next to his teacher. He hated it how he was treated like a kid sometimes.

"It's good to see you alive and well, Orochimaru. You too Tsunade."

"Glad to see you could take time off your busy work schedule and make it." Tsunade teased.

"Heheh…Anyways, this is my apprentice, Naruto."

"Tch, great way to change the subject, Ero- Sennin."

A vein popped out of his head.

"heh, calm down, Jiraiya. He's just like you said he was."

"indeed." Added Orochimaru. "This is my apprentice by the way. His name is sasuke." Sasuke looked up from the ground and glanced to the others around him. "Hn." Was all he said.

"Riight, you've got yourself a real chatterbox their Orochimaru." Tsunade said with sarcasm dripping from every word, "This is my pupil, Sakura."

"Nice to meet you all." She gave a bow.

"I guess she was born with manners because Tsunade sure as hell didn't teach them to her..." muttered Jiraiya.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Ehh, nothing…?"

"Calm down, Tsunade." Orochimaru said nervously almost, "he was just kidding." The vein got bigger.

"Tsunade-Shishou!"

"Fine, fine. Now let's get down to business." She took notice of the teens watching her curiously.

"Now you kiddies run along and get to know each other, okay?" Jiraiya said in a sugary sweet voice.

The three very different teens simultaneously rolled their eyes and walked off into the forest.

--

The trio walked in silence for awhile. Naruto got bored of it. "Sooo, are we actually trying to go somewhere?" naruto asked.

He was answered by more silence. The tension was thick. It was getting uncomfortable.

"Umm…"

"Why don't we go to the waterfall nearby," suggested sakura, making naruto feel much more better.

"how did you know there was a waterfall near here?" naruto asked.

"I could hear it, it's kinda loud…"

"Oh, so that's what that buzzing sound was…"

Sakura sweatdropped as they reached another tiny clearing with a glistening waterfall directly ahead of them. Naruto glanced over to Sakura and a question came to mind.

"Sakura-san, is there a reason why you have a diamond on your face?"

Sakura giggled, "It is a seal, it stores my chakra." His mouth made an 'O' shape and sakura stared into the depths of the pool before her. She noticed a glint coming from the waterfall and walked slowly, almost ghost like, across the surface of the pool.

"Mind explaining what you are doing?" asked sasuke, speaking for the first time. All of the sudden Sakura disappeared and returned a second later with a kunai in hand. A millisecond later sasuke had his katana out and pointed in her direction.

Sakura smirked, "Hey, no need to be all jumpy. I just saw a shimmer from behind the waterfall and decided to check it out. It was just a kunai." She explained as she pocketed the weapon, "But you _are_ pretty fast, Tsunade-Shishou wasn't lying."

Sasuke sheathed his katana. "You aren't exactly slow, either. It looked like you disappeared for a moment."

"Just a trick of the water, nothing special."

Sasuke raised a brow, "Are you a specialist on water or something?"

Sakura chuckled, "no, it's just my chakra type."

"Heheh, cool! I'm a wind and Earth!" shouted naruto.

"You have two?"

"Yup," he said proudly.

"What about you, sasuke-san?" asked sakura politely.

"Fire and Lightning."

"You have two too? I'm starting to feel week." She pouted.

"Well you aren't from what Orochimaru has told me."

Sakura cocked her head, "And what exactly has he told you?"

"Only that you can make a crater with barely any effort."

"Really," asked naruto, "Ero-Sennin said that you could blow my head off by just tapping it."

"I'm curious to see if you really are that strong," added sasuke.

"Which would you like me to demonstrate?" asked sakura who looked over to naruto with an evil glint in her eyes.

Sasuke smirked, "Better not be blowing his head off, we don't want to get on Jiraiya's bad side." Sakura sighed disappointedly, "Fine. I'll do something else."

Sakura picked her foot up and lightly set it back down.

…

"Was that supposed to do something?" naruto asked dumbly.

All of the sudden a huge crater the size of a house appeared beneath her.

The two boys stared at her with wide eyes and gulped. "You know what? I'm Going to take the pervert's advice and not get on your bad side."

"Agreed."

Sakura jumped out of the man-made crater and walked over to the boys. "Your turn." She said brightly.

"For what?"

"I showed you one of my attacks, now you show me one of yours." she said simply to answer sasuke's question.

"Hn." He did a few hand seals, took a big breath, and blew out a huge fire ball into the crater.

Sakura smiled, "Nice."

Sasuke just looked impassive.

"Okay, your turn, naruto-san."

Naruto bit his thumb and did a few seals as well. There was a boom of smoke and a second later he was sitting atop a big orange frog. (Not Gamabunta, the one that Jiraiya always summons)

"Eek! A frog!!"

"What's wrong, sakura-chan?"

"I-Don't-Like-Frogs!" she gritted out.

Naruto quickly sent the summoning back, "Gomen, sakura-chan. I didn't know."

She calmed down, "that's alright. Hehe, I'm such a wimp. I'm fine when it comes to slugs and blood, but frogs really freak me out."

"what about snakes?" sasuke asked, slowly walking up to her with a snake coming out of his sleeve.

Her eyes went wide, "Not funny sasuke! They are even freakier that frogs!" sasuke chuckled and the frog disappeared.

"Gomen sakura, it's fun to see you squirm." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Heheh, you two sure are dropping the honorifics fast."

"Eh, Gomen. I just feel so comfortable around you two, like you are my brothers. Don't take it in the wrong way."

"That's alright sakura-chan. It feels the same for me."

"Kind of weird, don't you think?"

"How so, sasuke?" inquired sakura.

"It's uncommon for three very opposite people to meet and suddenly become friends. Once in a lifetime chance, I'd say."

Naruto smiled, "and I'm getting the feeling that we don't always act like we are now, am I right?"

They nodded.

"usually I don't talk too much," said sasuke.

"I always feel like I can never be myself," Added sakura.

"And I'm actually being serious for once. Seems like we're helping each other!" Sakura smiled, "I sure feel better than I have in months."

"I can't remember the last time I was this peaceful."

"Soo," started sakura, "Lets really introduce ourselves. My name is Haruno Sakura. I was born in the Hidden Village of the Mist."

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, I was born in The Hidden Village of Leaves."

"And I am Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet ya!"

Sakura giggled, "Do you know where you were born, naruto?"

He shook his head, "Somewhere in Fire Country I think. I don't know if I have a family or not. I was an orphan and was always being beat up by people on the street. Jiraiya took me in when I was nine and I've been with him ever since. What about you sasuke? I swear I've heard the name Uchiha before."

"That is because the Uchiha Clan was one of the strongest in the village hidden in the leaves."

"Was?"

"Everyone was killed when I was eight by my older brother. I am the only one left. That's why Orochimaru is training me, he wants the Sharingan on his side."

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

He sighed, "Don't be. It's my damned brother's fault, not yours." Then he added, "And I think you may have been born in the Hidden Village of Leaves too, naruto."

"What makes you say that?"

"You are aware of what is inside of you, right?"

Naruto's eyes hardened and he nodded, "Well it was sealed by the Fourth Hokage in Konoha. Unless you were just some random baby that was there from another country, I'm thinking you were born there."

"Well, at least I know now…"

Sakura looked clueless, "Mind elaborating?"

Sasuke looked to naruto, "It's his secret, not mine."

Naruto smiled sadly, "Were siblings, right? You should know." He took a deep breath and continued, "Ever heard of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

Sakura nodded, "it was the king of all Demons. He would always attack Konohagakure until the Fourth Hokage…" she looked to naruto.

"I'm guessing you understand."

"I do, and I don't care. We all have our problems, yours just happens to be really powerful and furry." Naruto laughed, "Not to mention scary looking."

"So sakura, what is your big secret?"

"what do you mean sasuke?"

"You said you were a Haruno, which is a very powerful clan from the Mist, why are you here?"

Sakura frowned, "when I was young my parents were killed. I couldn't stop crying and was a huge disappointment to my clan. Death was just a way of life, and they figured that if I was so against death than I would never be able to pass the exams and become a full fledged ninja. I was kicked out of the academy, my clan disowned me and I was alone until Tsunade came for me. You see, she was very close to my parents and was my God Mother. She took me in and has trained me ever since."

"Pretty similar stories." Pointed out naruto.

"Maybe our pasts helped us in finding friends in each other." Suggested sakura.

"Or maybe it had something to do with our senseis." Sasuke added. "All I know is you two are the first friends I have ever made."

Sakura smiled kindly, "me too."

"Dido."

"I wonder what they met for?" thought sakura aloud.

"now that you mention it, Orochimaru never told me, how about you naruto?"

He shook his head, "no clue."

"Whatever, if we spy we'll get caught so lets just stay here."

Naruto and Sasuke agreed and they just talked about random things.

--

"Alright, the plan is set. We just have to get to Konoha now."

"Right, Tsunade."

"But we can't forget our students," hissed out Orochimaru. "They are part of the plan as well."

Jiraiya just thought of something, "Err, did either of you happen to tell them about the plan…?" he saw their blank looks. "…Right…we better do that…" they nodded and went into the forest the way the teens had left.

The Sannin followed the path and walked into a clearing to see three teenagers sitting in the rain on a bunch of rocks acting like perfectly normal teenagers. Then they noticed the huge crater with burn marks and slime all over it.

"Mind explaining what went on here?" questioned Tsunade.

The three stood up, "What do you mean, Tsunade-Shishou?"

Tsunade lifted a finger to the crater that was now behind her. Sakura sweatdropped, "Oh…that…"

"Naruto pissed her of." Sasuke lied simply. They bought it.

Orochimaru and Jiraiya shrunk away.

"Orochimaru, you do realize what she's done."

He gulped, "All too well…"

"She has made a minny her!"

"I pity Sasuke and Naruto…"

Tsunade loomed over them, "What was that?" she asked in a menacing tone.

"N-nothing!"

"-sigh- whatever," she turned back to the sweatdropping teens, "It's time we told you about the plan." They straightened up.

"So its not something that has to be done in secret or anything?" asked naruto.

Orochimaru joined back in the conversation, "It does, but not to you three."

"Then who are we keeping it a secret from?" asked sasuke.

"The Village Hidden Within the Leaves." Answered Jiraiya, joining them once again.

"What business do you have there?" sakura inquired.

Tsunade answered, "We have a mission, from the council themselves." Tsunade saw she had their full attention and continued, "We are to infiltrate the Leaf and steal a fake scroll from the Hokage tower."

"What is the meaning of all this?" asked sasuke.

"The council apparently thinks the ninja are becoming rusty. This is just a test for them, if they fail they will be put under more severe training."

"But if we are caught, wont they retaliate? You aren't exactly the populist people there." Pointed out sakura.

Orochimaru hissed out an answer, "The council has agreed that if we are caught they will make a public announcement saying we were ordered into the village."

Naruto just thought of something, "And what of the ANBU? We are most likely than not going to be found out by them if anyone."

"They are part of the test also. As for precautions; well, we'll just have to be more careful, wont we?" answered Orochimaru.

"Now, you three will be infiltrating as a genin team from the Sand entering in the Chunin Exams. (I put the exams in most of my stories, kinda weird…) Your sensei will be Kabuto under a Genjutsu. We have gotten permission from the sand to lend us some fake ID; they are in on this little charade as well. During the time it takes to get to Konoha you three will be working on your cooperation as a team and work out a few strategies as well. Understood?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama/Shishou!"

Sakura noticed something, "Tsunade-shishou, where _are_ Kabuto-san and Shizune?"

Jiraiya answered for her, "Getting the materials needed for your IDs in Suna. If everything is understood we should depart as soon as possible, the others will catch up. It'll take five days to get to Konoha from our current position in Iwa."

"Hai!"

--

((_To Be Continued_))

**A/N: uhh ya, sry for the long update...plz review... :Sweatdropps::**


	3. Part 2

**Author's Note: thank you to my wonderful reviewers: FreeTheKyuubi, SereneC, KyuubiWolff, Blackheart Syaoran, Zannen, 4ever sweet, and Steffy27**

**You really make my day when I see your reviews in my inbox!**

**And also thank you to Blackheart Syaoran for pointing that one thing about Anko out to me, honestly, I forgot about her. But I am going to patch things up in this chapter, just watch, what I am trying to say is…**

**IF ANY ONE NOTICES THAT I MISSED SOMETHING OR SOMETHING ABOUT SOMEONE TELL ME!!!!**

**This story is pretty hard to remember everything about, so yeah. ON WITH THE FIC!**

--

Four Days later, the odd group of Ninja had traveled most of the way to Konoha. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were currently scouting ahead by tree hopping.

"Ne, Aiko, have you thought up an excuse for your hair yet?" naruto asked, using Sakura's fake ID to be used to it.

"Hai, Tai. I am just going to say that pink is my favorite color and I dyed my hair that way."

"But Aiko," intervened Sasuke. "Your favorite color isn't pink, just by looking at you someone would say red or black."

"Then what should I say, Shin?"

"Just say it was an experiment gone wrong. You tried to dye your hair red but it came out pink."

A vein popped out of her temple, "Did you just say my hair was 'an experiment gone wrong'?"

He put his hands up in defense, "No, no! I just meant it as something went wrong when you dyed it, nothing more!"

She calmed down but eyes him dangerously, "Riiight, I'm keeping my eye on you, Shin."

Naruto laughed, "Why did they have to pick such weird names?"

Sakura joined in his laughter, "Now that you mention it, they are pretty weird."

Sasuke raced up and put a hand over their mouths, "Shh, did you sense that?"

They quit their laughing and became serious. "Hai, it was probably just a patrol or a genin team on a mission, we _are_ getting closer to Konoha," mumbled Sakura.

"We should go back and get Kabuto. We need time to scout out the city and we can't enter before we have our 'sensei.'" Naruto mumbled back.

"I'm already here." Kabuto was suddenly in their little circle of mumbles. They would have jumped if they weren't ninja.

"You should transform, Kabuto-san." Suggested sakura.

He did a seal and suddenly he was a tall, tan man with shaggy brown hair; a Sand headband adorning his forehead. "Let's go," he murmered.

--

The 'team' arrived at the gates to Konoha in a matter of minutes. They walked up at a normal pace and showed their paper work to the guard shinobi and were allowed to enter with not so much as a spare glance.

"That was easier than I would have thought," whispered 'Tai.'

"Remember," 'Sato-sensei' whispered back, "That was the easiest part. Those papers were genuine so even if they did suspect something they would have no evidence against us."

"No more talking until we reach the hotel," Sasuke hissed, silencing them.

--

"Alright," started Kabuto as soon as the door closed, "I'm going to have to teach you three a few things about Konoha and their shinobi since you have never been here before; Well, at least not that you can remember." They sat in a circle on the floor and let him continue. First he showed them a map of konoha, "The academy where you will be registering for the Exams in tomorrow is right in the center," he pointed to a big building on the map. "This is the Hokage Tower and that is the ANBU tower where all the investigations and tortures, if needed, are held." He continued to point at locations on the big map and when he finished he went more in depth about the Hokage Tower. "The Hokage Tower is one of the safest buildings in all of Konoha. It has multiple genjutsus put on it during the night and traps are set as well. The Hokage does not live there, so he shouldn't be a problem."

"Are we going to be obtaining the object ourselves?" sasuke asked.

" Hai. Your jobs are to get your senseis in here undetected so they can create a small diversion while you go in and get the scroll. We know that it is in the Hokage Memorial Room under the picture of the Shodaime, the one with the black hair. We don't have information on what might be protecting it, unfortunately." The three nodded back with serious faces.

"Now I need to tell you about The Chunin Exams. First off, your opponents. The rookie class from about three years ago is who you should be looking out for. They are the same age as you and are powerful as far as genin go. I do not have that much information on them, but stay away from Team 8 of Konoha. Hyuga Hinata has the bloodline limit of the Hyuga clan and will recognize your lies. Her other teammate is Inuzuka Kiba, he will most likely be able to smell you are not from Suna, They will be able to tell your identities if you are not careful." They nodded once more. "There are three stages to the test. The first is a written test and is going to be taught by Morino Ibiki this year. He is a jounin that specializes in torture of the mind, but do not pay attention to his threats. They are just to keep you going under the principle you were taught by. It might be a bit difficult for you in particular because you were never taught any of the ways of the Shinobi, but you all have strong minds and will be able to make it through."

"And the second part?"

"I was getting there, naruto. The second part is a survival test lead by Mitarashi (sp?) Anko. She is quite…well, there aren't enough words that could describe her. Anyways, you will be going into the Forest of Death. Your objective is to make it through alive and to gather the opposite scroll you have from a different team."

Sasuke smirked, "Let me guess, the third part is a tournament."

Kabuto smiled, "Yes sasuke. The final part of the exams is a tournament. Sorry to disappoint you though. Most likely you wont be able to make it the whole way through seeing as the distraction we set up is Jiraiya-sama, Orochimaru-sama, and Tsunade-sama suddenly appear in the stadium. That is enough a distraction on its own. You three will then teleport to the Tower, recover the scroll, and then meet up with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru-sama to go to the meeting place. Understood?"

"Hai."

"Then get some rest, its late enough already."

--

"Wah! Why can't we go in and just have one bowl of ramen?!" whined naruto.

"Because baka! We have to go and register for the exams, remember?"

"But teme! You know how fast I can eat! It won't take long!"

"Tai," said sakura in a deadly voice, "Please shut up before I can't restrain myself from smashing your head in anymore." Naruto gulped and quieted down. "H-hai, Aiko."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. They arrived at the Academy to see many shinobi from all over the world in a long line outside of a room that had a banner that read "Registration" above the door. When they reached the front of the line they handed in their forms without any struggle or even a hint of suspicion.

"Again." Said naruto as they were making their way through the winding corridors of the school, "They didn't notice a thing…"

"They all are probably just a little stressed with all the nins coming into their territory. It will get harder when the exam actually starts." Murmured sakura, almost talking to herself. They walked into an open area that seemed to be a dojo and ascended down the stairs. (it's the same place where lee and sasuke fought in the anime)

Sakura's and Naruto's eyes attention were caught by a hand sign sasuke made, not one for a jutsu, but there own signal; it meant caution. The blonde and pink haired glanced at each other than down to the bottom of the stairs to see a white eyed girl standing next to a boy who was petting a HUGE dog. They looked back at sasuke. He mouthed the word "Eight." Then all of the faces on the card Kabuto showed them flooded back. This was the team eight they were supposed to avoid.

Naruto looked to the Hyuga girl and didn't see anything intimidating about her. She looked up at that moment and their eyes met. She blushed and turned her head away. _'what's her problem?_ Thought the blonde ninja.

The dog boy stepped in their path as they reached the bottom, "you're new here, I can tell." He sneered out. "This test isn't for the weak, and let me tell you, you all look the definition of it!"

A vein popped out of Naruto's head, "mind saying that again, dog-breath!"

He smirked seeing he had done what he wanted, "Sure, You-all-are-weak!"

The next happened in a blur, sasuke's arm shot out and he had a kunai pointing towards kiba's neck, but sakura saw what he was doing and put her hand on top of his to stop it. What the human eye could see was sasuke's left arm holding out a kunai to kiba's neck, with sakura's hand gripping the kunai's handle to stop him.

Kiba wasn't happy, "H-hey! What the hell were you trying to do?!"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" sasuke asked in monotone.

Kiba gulped and pushed the kunai away, "What are you thinking; the Sand and Leaf are allies!"

The girl pulled on his sleeve, "Kiba-kun, let's go. We can't get into any fights!" He looked down at the raven haired girl, "Hinata, we can't just walk away."

The three who he was just fighting with suddenly were behind the two, "Sure you can." Said naruto simply, "We are. Oh and," he turned around to face Kiba, "If you end up crossing our paths at some point in the exams, walk away. Because we won't stop Shin from killing you then." Kiba glared at the blonde but they disappeared before he could retort.

"The hell…?"

--

The day after Naruto Sasuke and Sakura were walking to the waiting room for exams. The moment they entered the room they were getting hard stares from every nin in there.

"heh, I feel welcomed…" muttered Naruto.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Whatever." They followed sasuke to the left and just stood in a corner to wait for the examiners to show up. The staring continued. Sasuke sighed, "I swear if they don't stop soon there is going to be a massacre." He said just loud enough to get them to stop. Sakura smirked, "never was the people's person."

A group of three walked in. it consisted of a big (as in fat) man wearing a lot of armor, a brown eyed brown haired girl who wore her hair up in panda buns, and a platinum blonde with blue eyes. They scanned the room before walking over to Hinata and Kiba, who were giving them dirty looks.

"That guy doesn't give up. Kind of reminds me of a certain blonde I know…" whispered sasuke so only sakura could hear. Sakura giggled. Naruto turned his head up, "What?"

"Nothing Tai."

Naruto rolled his eyes and sat down on the ground. When they used their fake names it basically meant 'buzz of' or 'shut up.' He took it as both.

The blonde stared over at the group with Kiba. They could hear them whispering, "Why is her hair pink?" "Birth defect, that's why she's so dumb,." A vein popped out of sakura's head. "Aiko, calm down. Ninja don't show emotion on a mission, remember?"

"Right. Gomen Shin."

All of a sudden a bunch of Leaf shinobi appeared in the room, signaling the start of the test was near.

--

Sakura sat staring at her full paper. She knew all the answers to the questions, and she knew sasuke would know most of them too. But naruto…she could see him quivering in his seat. _'This isn't good, we can only pass as a team.'_ The objective was to 'gather intelligence' or in other words: cheat. _'che, Kabuto was right. Konoha nin do like to make thing seem more peaceful, it makes them look like softies.'_ She glanced up to Ibiki, the proctor, _'then again, if all of the shinobi here look like this, they defiantly don't follow that reputation. This guy can seriously mess with your brain.'_ She chewed on her eraser. _'I hope naruto can get through this. And to top it off he had to sit next to Hyuga. This might turn out bad…'_ Sakura went over scenarios of what might happen over and over in her mind until she was disturbed. She felt like a rock was just thrown at the back of her head, but she knew better. It was her mind-block she had put up, a side effect of the seal on her forehead, someone had tried to intrude.

--Ino's POV--

'_Damn, these questions are hard! I wish I had Shikamaru's mind right now! Ohh, what's this?'_ she took notice of the pink haired girl that she and kiba were talking about earlier. _'Pinky's done, eh? Why don't we just take a look at her answers then?' _she did the sign for the mind transfer technique, but when it almost succeeded she was blown back by such a force she had never felt before. _'What the-'_she was about to send a deadly glare to the girl when she found she was already being glared back at. Ino gulped, _'this chick isn't normal. She can send off such a killing intent like its nothing.'_ The girl caught the eye of her dark eyed teammate and turned back around. Ino unconsciously let out a sigh of relief. _'Who the hell is she?' _

--Sakura's POV--

Ibiki had just announced the deal to them. It didn't really mean much to her though. If she didn't answer the question she could never take the test again? Pft, yeah right! She could care less about taking this exam again or staying a genin forever. All she had to concentrate on right now was staying in the exam so they could stay in Konoha. So to do that, they would have to answer the question correctly, they had no choice.

But these memories of when she was back at the academy in the mist kept flooding back to her…, '_screw friendships, they get you no where in life! If it is between your life and your friend's, chose yours!'_ she shook her head to get those thoughts out. She wasn't like that! She had learned different since then. She knew sasuke and naruto had learned the same, but they all chose to ignore what they had been taught. It wasn't right for them.

**Sakura, you know what we have to do. Remember what you were taught when we were little.**

'_fuck off.'_

**Someone's getting touchy!**

'_do you want a concussion?'_

**Fine, fine, but if everyone fails because you couldn't make a decision, don't come cryin' to me!**

Sakura shook her head once more. The boys to her left and right looked to her in amusement. She was going through many mood swings. Now that she thought of it though…those boys looked familiar with their odd bright turquoise hair. They were related, anyone could tell. But she still felt like she knew them. You don't see people who look like them too often. _'I'm getting off subject! I know I have to take the question, why is it so hard?' _

**Maybe because your evil roots are starting to take over. You know what you were taught is implanted in your mind forever, you will have to give in someday.**

'_I thought I told you to go away!'_

**I'm just pointing out what you _know_ is true. Nothing more.**

'_che, yeah right! Just leave.'_

Smothered laughs woke her out of her mental argument. She glared fiercely to the owners of the laughs, which were the twins from before. They must have seen something that told them to back off because they immediately stopped and looked the other way. Sakura glanced to sasuke who was sitting in the same row as her across the aisle. He caught her gaze and the expression in his eyes told her to calm down and carry out the mission. She blinked to show she understood.

In the end, Naruto decided to just go with his gut, and not care about what the proctor was saying. It might have not been the best choice for other situations, but apparently for this one it was the 'answer' to the tenth question. Heh, maybe he really was a konoha shinobi at heart. Sakura mentioned this to him later, he laughed; even if he knew it was true.

--

"Alright maggots! Do you understand the rules?!" Anko asked/demanded in her oh so anko-ish ways.

There were nods and people started lining up to get the scrolls.

"Alright!" naruto yelled enthusiastically, "Let's get a gate and go already!"

Sasuke half laughed half smirked, "Dobe, we're supposed to be nervous."

"So what? I don't see you sweating bullets!"

"stop fighting already, I'm getting a head ache."

"Will the three sand brats please SHUT THE HELL UP SO WE CAN START THE DAMN TEST ALREADY!!" Naruto shrunk back, while Sasuke put on an indifferent face and Sakura just stared at her teammates weirdly.

Anko sighed, "I honestly don't know what's happening to the knew generation…they just keep getting weirder and weirder." She mumbled to herself. She examined the three sand ninja wearing identical sand colored cloaks. The one that stood out to her was the darker haired one though, he reminded her of someone…

She sighed once again and checked the chakra signaters to make sure all the teams were accounted for, "ALRIGHT, LET THE SECOND PART OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS, BEGIN!!" Anko's shouts set off teams flying through the Forest of Death. 'Team Sato' as they were supposedly, called raced through, going extremely fast for one that was considered a 'genin.'

--

They were almost at the tower by sunset of the first day when sakura stopped them, "Guys, if we get there too early it will seem suspicious. Let's slow down a bit." They agreed and set up a camp for the night.

When they were done laying out sleeping bags they were just laying around, doing nothing.

"So how're we gonna get a scroll?" drawled naruto.

"Wait for someone to come and try to get it from us. If not we go on offence." Responded Sasuke.

"We could set a trap," suggested sakura.

"Or we could wait until the Inuzuka and the Hyuga come out of the bushes and just take theirs." Said sasuke in a louder tone. They could feel the two in hiding freeze up, sasuke smirked.

Naruto got up and dusted himself off, "Well, that was easier than I thought."

They suddenly blurred and re-appeared surrounding the two and the dog.

"So tell us, what kind of scroll do you have?"

"None of your business, pinky!" snarled the male. She twitched, "What did he just call me?" she asked threateningly. "A-Aiko, calm down. Remember what happened last time someone pissed you off, we can't have that much blood here." Eased naruto. She took a deep breath, "Fine tai. I'll listen to you for once."

"Too bad I will never lose enough brain cells to do that" remarked Shin. All in one movement he pulled out his katana and pointed it towards kiba, "Remember their promises back at the academy, they wont hold me back."

Kiba smirked, "good," he made a sign, "Tsuga!" he began whirling ferociously at the trio. Luckily they were all fast enough to dodge. "I just have one question." He shouted, "Where are you _really_ from?!"

Sasuke, naruto, and sakura knew better than to admit defeat, they had thought up a lie, "what do you mean?"

"You don't smell like any Suna nin I have ever met. You can't be from there"

"That's because we traveled around training before we came to konoha. We haven't been to Suna in a long time."

He sneered, "Why should I believe you!? You could be missing nin for all I know."

"Kiba-kun, they aren't using any genjutsus. They are probably just normal Sand Shinobi." He turned to her, "Hinata, I know you are trusting and all, but even so. They are our enemies at the moment, we can't change that fact."

"You don't have to fight us, you can run away."

"Tough luck pinky! We _will_ beat you; the leaf always defeats the sand!"

Naruto smirked, "In case you haven't noticed, you're outnumbered." Kiba's smirk didn't go unnoticed. "What's so fu-" The team found they couldn't move anymore, naruto glanced to the ground to look for rope, but only found a shadow, "what the-"

"Kage mane, seko." The panda, the deer, and the boar stepped out of the bushes. When the pineapple haired man walked forward, naruto sasuke and sakura came forward too.

"Well, well, well; what _do_ we have here? Three little sand ninja who think so high and mighty about themselves, and can't even sense a presence. What shall we do with you?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "You are the one who tried to force yourself into my head." She let of some killing intent, "I don't let people read my thoughts anymore, It invades my personal space."

"Aiko, now's not the time."

"You think I give a damn Shin? If you get to fight dog-boy, I get the pig."

"Aiko! Now is not the greatest time to lose your calm." Said naruto in a level voice.

"I kill people who try to get in my head, that's just the way it's always been for me. I have never told you that, but now you know. This kunoichi is no different."

Ino laughed, "You don't get it! You are bound by Shikamaru's Kage Mane, you can't free yourself. Your lives are in our hands whether you like it or not."

Sakura smile devilishly, "Every jutsu has a weakness, this one is no different."

"Tch, good luck. This jutsu has never failed me yet."

"But it has a time limit, doesn't it? I can see the shadow wavering already." Pointed out sasuke.

The bunned girl held up a kunai, "they know already? Oh well, it doesn't matter, we can get their scroll now and be on our way. We _are_ going to pass the exams this year, they aren't going to stop us!"

"you think we are going to give up so easily?" asked naruto, "too bad. Let's get out of this, guys!" the three suddenly let out an enormous amount of chakra, channeling it into the shadow that lead to Shikamaru's feet. He was blown back by a huge force.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Che, we had to use up a lot of our chakra," lied sasuke, "but its better than being killed."

"Tough!" yelled kiba, "you aren't safe yet. You still have to get past us!"

"These odds aren't exactly fair, you know." Said naruto in a lazy tone. He turned to his friends, "we should just go find some other random team and take their scroll. We have already proved we aren't weak, isn't that enough, Shin?"

"Tch, dobe. You scared or something?"

"Teme, I just don't want to get into a useless fight. Besides," he carried on in an undertone, "Aiko is about to burst, we might not be able to control her much longer." Sasuke's eyes showed understanding, "right. Hey," he caught the stranger's attention, "what kind of scrolls do you have?"

They looked at him quizzically, he practically started the fight and now he's stopping to ask what scrolls they have?

Veins bulged out of the Hyuga's eyes, who had remained so quiet the entire time, "Kiba-kun, they have an earth scroll, we both have heaven. This is useless."

Sasuke smirked, "then if you don't mind we will be taking our leave." He gave a mock bow and grabbed sakura by the shoulder as they disappeared into the depths of the forest.

--

Naruto looked around him. He and his team were standing in the middle of a large room. The Hokage was lecturing them about the truth behind the exam and all that crap. All they could do was stand there and hope he didn't notice their disguises.

"And with that final word, I would like to congratulate you all on making it past the second part of the exams. There will be a one month break before the final part is staged, it should be used for training. We will now draw lots to see who faces who in the tournament."

Round 1: Sasuke vs. Kiba

Round 2: Naruto vs. Yuuta

Round 3: Ryoga vs. Hinata

Round 4: Sakura vs. Ino

Round 5: Tenten vs. Shikamaru

"heheh, I couldn't ask for a better line up…" sakura glanced over to Ino. "This is going to be fun," Remarked sasuke. "No doubt."

--

"I'm boooored! Hey sakura-chan, can we go get some ramen?"

She whacked him on the head, "you know very well that we are going to be meeting with our senseis today. There is no time for food!"

Naruto gasped, "how can you say such a thing?"

"Come on dobe, we don't have time for this. It's time to get going."

"che, fine. Let me starve."

"Naruto, it wouldn't hurt to lose a few pounds."

"That's so mean sakura-chan."

She smirked and walked out the door, "I'm just saying Tai, as a medical ninja, I am concerned for your health, and not to mention your sodium intake…"

--

The three bowed their heads in respect to their teachers. "Do you have a report?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sensei. We have found that Konoha shinobi are just as you say. They get stressed out during the exam times and love to challenge others. No one has proof that we are not as we seem but the Inuzuka boy did suspect we were not from Suna. The Hyuga girl did however tell him to drop the subject and that was the end of that."

"Have you been to the hokage tower yet?"

"No, Tsunade-shishou. We can't just waltz up and ask to inspect the tower, that would be too obvious."

"We have decided to go in as the councils guests and take a look around then. That is of coarse, if they approve. We are meeting them tonight." Responded naruto.

"Good work you three. You have become such a strong team in such a short amount of time. The next time we see you will be at the chunin tournament arena."

"Hai, Jiraiya-sama."

"And one more thing, don't kill anyone in the exams, that was a condition when we took the mission."

They all narrowed their eyes and didn't answer.

"Is that understood?"

"…Hai."

--

((the day of the exam))

The genin stood in the middle of the arena, cheers coming from the stands. "Finally!" yelled naruto, "the exams have begun again. I seriously thought I was going to die of boredom."

"Tai, just concentrate on the matter at hand. You have the second match against that Mist Shinobi."

"Right, right. But Shin has the first, and he looks positively giddy. Well, as far as giddy goes for him at least…"

Sakura giggled, "Good luck, Shin."

"hn."

"I don't think he liked you calling him giddy…"

"Serves him right for calling me loser."

"Whatever, lets just get up to the stands."

Naruto and sakura joined the others up in the waiting room that had a great view of the stadium. (receiving many death glares along the way from the other participants.)

Hayate Gekko stood in the middle of the ring with Sasuke and kiba on either side of him. He raised an arm and the spectator's yells died down. "The first round of the third stage of the chunin exams, begin!"

Kiba's hands immediately made a seal as he shouted out a jutsu that changed his dog into a replica of him. Sasuke stood calmly as the 'twins' began speeding around him in a zooming circle of black and gray. He glanced to the two as they stopped opposite each other.

Sasuke smirked, "let me guess. You want me to choose which one is the real you, right." He questioned in a stately manner. Kiba smirked in return, but did not answer for that would give it all away. "Well then," sasuke drew his katana, "I'll just have to figure it out. Process of elimination." He sped forward and slashed at the kiba to the left. He dodged just in time.

"heh, you are faster than that. Show me what you can do!" sasuke smirked and kiba covered his mouth realizing what he had just done. "Gotcha. That was easier than I thought."

"tch, you still have to catch me."

"And this is where the fun begins."

--

Sarutobi watched as the sand shinobi chased and clashed with the Inuzuka boy around the arena. His face adorned a smirk at all times. The hokage could tell he was just toying with him, not taking him seriously. It reminded him of a certain student that he used to teach…

**Flashback**

"_Orochimaru, what have you done? Have I always taught you to never mess with forbidden jutsus? Do you know the consequences to your actions?!"_

_Sarutobi was furious as he stood there on the head of the second hokage, glaring at his star pupil with a touch of sadness._

"_Sensei, I have not meddled with any forbidden jutsu, you are mistaken."_

"_I honestly don't know whether to trust you or not anymore."_

"_Sensei, what is the meaning of this!" two voices that he knew all too well came out of the trees. "Why are you accusing Orochimaru of this?"_

"_He has broken the law of all ninja. He will have to be punished, I am afraid."_

_Jiraiya looked to his sensei if he were crazy, "what do you mean he has 'broken the law of all ninja?' You aren't talking about those experiments he's been doing, are you?"_

_Tsunade stepped forward, "I have mentored all of those experiments of his and they are completely legal and humane, who told you these lies?"_

"_I am in no position to tell you my sources."_

_Jiraiya looked to him incredulously, "You're the friggen Hokage! What more of a position do you need?!"_

_He looked to each of his students sadly, "I am sorry, but if you both were in on his secrets as well, you must be punished too."_

"_Sensei…!"_

"_Please, don't make this harder than it already is…just follow me quietly to the ANBU Tower."_

_They stood planted where they were. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, "You also taught us that everyone should be given a chance, right sensei? Where is our chance?"_

"_I also taught you to never give mercy to the enemy."_

_Tsunade was angry. "So that's it. We're the enemy now!?"_

"_Konoha has become nothing more than a place that strives to please people after this war. I do not wish to be apart of it anymore." The other two agreed with their silver-haired friend. _

"_So you will become nuke-nin just like that? Run away from your problems? I won't let you leave."_

_They narrowed their piercing eyes, "You have forgotten what you have created sensei: The Legendary Sannin!" there was a blinding explosion and once the smoke cleared, the only one left was a devastated old man. _

**End Flashback**

'_I wish that day never happened.'_ Grieved Sarutobi. _'Later I found that my information _was_ wrong, it was another man that was doing those experiments under the alias 'Orochi.' I tried to get my students back, but whenever my ANBU would get close to them they thought they were being pursued and wiped them out. It became even harder when they split up.'_

Sarutobi gave a sidelong look over to Anko who was watching the raven haired boy with hardned eyes. she knew he reminded her of her former sensei. They both had that sadistic aura about them, it was hard not to think of the other when you saw him. Sarutobi knew that Anko hadn't fully forgiven him for the day her sensei disappeared without a trace. She had been away on a mission at the time, and when she came back, he was long gone. He was sure that she would've followed him to the ends of the earth, but she never got the chance.

He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and concentrated on the match. He glanced back down to the stadium to see the sand shinobi, Shin was his name, with his katana pressing firmly against Kiba's neck. _'Well this match has been decided. That young man is very skilled with his katana.' _

The Inuzuka was carried away on a stretcher, seeing that he had many weapon wounds, and the other boy jumped up to the waiting balcony to be congratulated by his friends. None of them looked too surprised though… '_They must have trained hard for this.'_

Next match, Tai, another sand shinobi, versus Yuuta, a mist shinobi.

--

Naruto and Yuuta stood in the middle of the ring. Naruto couldn't take his curiosity anymore, "Oi, what's up with your hair? How is it all…turquoise?"

The mist ninja that looked to be at least a year younger than him narrowed his golden eyes, "What about your hair? It isn't exactly common either."

A vein popped out of his head, "Come on! It's more common that yours!"

Hayate held up his arms, "that's enough. Let the second match, begin!"

The two immediately started clashing. The fight went on for a long while. After a half hour or so of fighting, the match was over. With Yuuta being the victor.

Yes, it may seem unbelievable, but that was part of their plan. Naruto would loose his match and be sent to the infirmary, that way things would be less suspicious when they all suddenly disappeared when their senseis appeared.

The next match ended the same, with the Mist Nin coming out victorious. The Hyuga girl was being carried to the infirmary as Ino calmly walked down the stairs to the ring. Sakura merely jumped down, landing gracefully on one foot. They came to the middle.

"Let the fourth round, begin!"

They both jumped apart. Ino looked as if she were seething, but was bottling it up inside and trying to cover it up with a calm façade, but not succeeding.

Sakura raised a brow amused at the blonde, "You sure look calm. I really am afraid now." Sakura smirked, "you aren't that great at hiding emotions, ya know that piggy?" a vein popped out of her temple, "what was that, pinky? Did you just call me a pig?"

Sakura smirked again, "Maybe I did. What're you gonna do about it?"

Ino cracked her knuckles, "that's easy. I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!" Ino rushed forward in all her fury at sakura who just calmly dodged her attacks. After a few hits Ino jumped away again.

Sakura was practically laughing, "That's all you've got? Come on, I wanted a better fight than that…"

"grrr…."

"Pigs are supposed to oink, not growl." She pointed out. They went back to clashing, sakura goading her on with more mental attacks and ruining her train of thought and better judgment. One last comment did it though.

"Jeez, what a week kunoichi. No wonder you weren't able to pass the exams before."

Ino snapped.

She pulled out a kunai slashing it at sakura's face. They pulled apart once more. Sakura held a hand to her cheek. She brought it down to reveal crimson blood on her fingers. She put on her best fake smile,

"Congratulations. You were able to scratch me." Her eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to be serious now."

Ino smirked, "good, I want a real fight, so stop insulting me and get serious!"

Sakura looked up to sasuke who nodded. Sakura took a deep breath, "Ehh, gomen, Ino-san. I am also afraid that our fight must be cut short." Ino looked clueless at her abrupt politeness, "what are you-"

She didn't continue as she saw the pink haired kunoichi jump into the air and drop back down again at an alarming speed and crash her fist into the ground. Ino was thrown onto the arena wall from the force of the impact and the debris.

This was their signal. Once the smoke cleared, yells rang out through the stadium as one by one people noticed the legendary figures standing on the roof across the VIP Kage section. Once sakura and sasuke saw they had arrived they jumped to the top of the wall to join naruto, who had heard their signal and came to the meeting place. With one last look, they headed out of the area and to the Hokage Tower.

--

((With Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto))

They sped across rooftops, invisible to the naked eye; and to some ninja as well. They reached the Tower in a matter of moments.

Sasuke looked to his comrades, "you know what to do. Let's not be slow." Sakura made a sign and turned to a chunin she saw at the exams and ran into the building franticly,

"The Exam Stadium is being attacked, hurry over. Fast!" no one even bothered to look twice at sakura as they all rushed out the door. Sakura whistled and naruto and sasuke appeared beside her.

"Tch, this is too easy…"

"Don't say that so fast, naruto." Warned sakura, "We still have to get to the scroll."

The three hurried down the hallways stealthily, avoiding genjutsu and traps. They reached the door to the common room unscathed.

Sasuke put his head against the cool wood of the door. "No chakra signatures." He whispered. They nodded and went in. there they saw a comfortable looking couch facing the portraits of the former Hokages.

They walked to the first portrait. Naruto tapped it with his index finger. "No traps."

He removed the picture to reveal a safe. "Heh, such a classic old geezer." He murmured. Sakura lightly tapped the dial and it promptly broke from the force. They opened it and grabbed the only scroll that was hidden in there and bolted out the window behind them.

"Alright, first part of the mission, success. Now we have to get to the meeting place they told us about." Informed sasuke.

There was a loud, earth shaking crash that came from the stadium.

"That can't be good…"

--

((_To Be Continued_))

**Kay, sorry, but I have to end it here. And yes, Orochimaru is good in this fic. You don't know how hard it is to try and keep him in character, which I know I am failing at. XD yeah…I really need to go work on Under His Power now if I don't want to be murdered in my sleep…if you are reading that story of mine expect an update soon! I just need to finish the second part so yeah…**

**Also, did you know it is WAY easier to write a few chapters before posting a story and getting a plot going? That's what I'm starting to do…with this story I already had up to four chapters written before I posted, and the ideas are just flowing in, but they are still appreciated if anyone wants to comment on anything. Enough with my insane ramblings, **

**Ja ne,**

**-Sn1ck3rd00dl3 **


	4. Part 3

Thank you to all who reviewed, read, faved, or alerted. 

--Recap---

_There was a loud, earth-shattering crash that came from the stadium they had left behind. _

"_That can't be good…"_

**The Same Old Thing**

**Chapter 3**

**Sn1ck3rd00dl3**

--

"Damn it, what do we do now?" cursed Naruto as they were racing out of the hokage tower.

"Calm down baka. We have to continue with the mission. Have you forgotten how strong our sensei's are? All three of them against that old man is hardly fair."

"I know sasuke, but what about Kabuto?"

"He is probably waiting at the meeting place already with Shizune-san." Sasuke acknowledged his blonde friend's reassured nod and glanced to his other companion. She held a troubled gaze. "Sakura's, what's up?"

Sakura glanced over to sasuke, "I am surprised you haven't felt it yet, sasuke." his eyes suddenly widened as he immediately noticed the presence behind them. He spun around to see just in time a shadow moving at an extreme speed towards them. He didn't even have enough time to blink before they were caught in the bind for the second time during their stay in Konoha.

They stood there rigid, until their bodies were forcibly walking forward to reveal the same lazy-eyed genin that had captured them in the Forest of Death.

"So we meet again, lazy-ass." Said naruto simply. "Long time no see, ne?"

"Tch, we just saw each other at the stadium, baka." He scoffed. Sakura sweatdropped, "you know, he has a point naruto…" Sasuke sweatdropped, "…moron…"

The panda haired girl, Tenten, appeared by Shikamaru with the platinum blonde shortly joining her. The female brunette smirked, "finally, we know your actual names." They paled a bit and were all thinking the same thing at once,

'_shit…'_

She pointed to each of them in turn, "you're Sasuke, You're sakura, and you are Naruto, am I wrong?" she got no answer and shrugged it off, "whatever. I can tell I'm right. Now all we have to do is take you back to the Hokage in the arena."

"You think it'll be that easy?" glared Sakura. "I can tell from your expression that you haven't killed a person a day of your life. Konoha sure is getting weaker…"

Ino narrowed her eyes, "This isn't a time of war, there is no reason for ninja to be dying or for us to be killing them. But that is beside the point, you are under arrest for stealing a scroll from the hokage, prepare for punishment."

Sasuke forcibly brought his hands together, his companions following suite. "Hate to break it to you, but back in the forest, we were holding back." Dark, purple chakra enveloped him. But only for a short moment as he was stabbed countless times a split second later, not by weapons, but by _flesh_ it felt like.

Shikamaru smiled in relief as sasuke's restraint eased up by a great deal as he stood there limply, but still conscious. "Glad you could make it, Neji."

A silver eyed man that looked to be about a year older than them stood behind sasuke with his middle and index fingers pointing at sasuke's back. "Aa." Was his short reply. He turned swiftly to the other two captives and a moment later, they were standing limp too.

Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief, "we'll take them to the stadium. Hokage-sama will know what to do with them."

--

((At the stadium))

It was deathly quiet. No one in the stands stirred. They were not being forcibly held like that, they were held by the tension that was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

The Sannin stood before former sensei on the roof of the Kage VIP section. They were having a stare down, it seemed. There was no sign of a fight coming on soon. So the ANBU just stood in wait, anxious for the first move to be made.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes a fraction, "Are you going to tell me your reason for this long awaited appearance?" he finally asked.

Orochimaru smirked, "Wasn't planning on it."

"And here I thought I taught you all proper manners, what a shame. Did I teach you anything that could be useful in life?" he asked in an almost exasperated tone.

Tsunade put on a fake smile, "Of coarse, how would we be so strong if you never taught us anything?"

"Answer me this: Have either of you three ever thought about anything other than Power?"

"Why are you asking all the personal questions, sensei?" countered Jiraiya. "Aren't you going to send your ANBU at us again to try another capture like you used to? Or have you given up on us."

Sarutobi's brow knitted in confusion, "What are you talking about? I sent those ANBU to retrieve you because your names had been cleared!" they stared back in wonder. "How are we supposed to believe that?" asked Tsunade, "Before we left you told us that we were to be locked up; why the sudden change of heart?!" she stomped her foot down on the roof which caused a supporting pillar under it to collapse and make a deadening crash.

"The council found a mistake; it wasn't you who were doing to experiments."

"Big surprise there…" muttered Jiraiya.

The Hokage took a step forward, "Will you come back to Konoha, my students? It would be just like the old times," he ended with a hopeful smile.

"O-old man…" there were gasps from the audience, but not because of their leader's proposal.

A chunin stood up and pointed to the edge of the large wall, "L-look! It's the Nara boy and the Hyuga!"

"And they've got those Sand Ninja as well!"

The conversing ninja on the roof turned their attention to where the crowd was pointing, only to inwardly gasp from astonishment. They slowly turned back to their sensei. Tsunade opened her mouth slowly, "…Sarutobi, what kind of genin are you breeding here?"

"What do you mean?"

Orochimaru answered for her, "The three who have just been caught, are almost as strong as we are." He watched almost amused as his eyes widened, "How could they have been caught by a bunch of genin?"

Sandaime narrowed his eyes, "So these are your apprentices, may I ask how much training _you_ put _them_ through to be almost as strong as yourselves?"

He was answered with silence. A moment later a messenger came up to him and whispered in his ear inaudible things. Sarutobi's face hardened immediately as the man disappeared again.

"Very well. I have come to the understanding that your students were caught with a scroll from my study. So this was your objective, to steal from your home?"

Jiraiya glanced down to the center of the arena where sasuke, naruto, and sakura stood limp, bound by shadows. "Tell me, sensei. Does that boy's technique drain chakra?"

Sarutobi followed his gaze, "No, it only binds. This would be the work of Hyuga, Neji. He is a master of Jyuuken."

"I see…" The frog sannin glanced back at his comrades, they exchanged an understanding look an turned to the ring.

"What are you planning…?"

Former students ignored their sensei and Orochimaru stepped to the edge of the railing. He could see that his student was surrounded by Jounin and was struggling with the mark.

--

((Below))

The three stood limp. All that really could be said was, this was _not_ going according to plan.

"Who are those people standing with Hokage-sama?" wondered Ino aloud.

"Does it matter? We will just wait for his to finish his business and come down here," Answered Neji.

Tenten was twirling the scroll around in her hands. "Really, what could be so important about such a small scroll."

Rock Lee stepped forward, "Yosh! It must have hidden secrets within for these Sand Ninja to want it so badly!"

"Baka, how many times do I have to tell you, they aren't Sand Ninja," growled the Inuzuka boy.

"But Kiba-kun, they are clearly wearing the Sand Insignia on their Hitai-ate. So they must be from the Sand!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You've really got yourself a genius right there…"

"Shut up Pinky!"

"Make me Pig!"

Ino gave out a laugh, "In case you haven't noticed, you aren't in the position to say such things. Your lives are in our hands." She let out another laugh, "It seems I've already said that before, doesn't it."

Naruto laughed back, "And if you kill us you will have three very pissed off Sannin on your tails, you know that, right?"

Shikamaru raised a brow, "What are you talking--- Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" asked the genius to the four jounin that had just appeared on the ground floor of the stadium.

Asuma walked over and patted his pupil's head, "Don't worry Shikamaru, we're just here to make sure the situation is handled."

"Are you all alright?" said the woman with red eyes.

"We are fine, Kurenai-sensei." Mumbled Hinata. (Ok, just so you know the rookie six and Gai's team are both there)

"That is wonderful, little blossom of YOUTH!!!"

Gai earned a bonk on the head, "Stop trying to ruin my student's mind!"

The quarrelling went on and Kakashi lazily walked over to the three captives, staying out of reach from the shadow at the same time. "So you are the intruders, kinda young to be committing such crimes, don't you think?"

He earned three death glares at that moment, "Tell us, how early was it when you would be doing things as dangerously as we are?" glared sakura.

"Eheh, that's not the point." He said with a smile, as far as they could tell, on his face.

"Maybe not, but it just proved mine," smirked Sakura.

Naruto glanced over to sasuke, "Hey Teme, what's up? You haven't been talking too much."

Sasuke lifted his head, his eyes were turned to Sharingan and he struggled to say the words when he answered, "…My-curse seal…it's trying to break free…"

"What!"

"Control it sasuke! We can't have that here!" shouted sakura.

"I'm. Trying." He gritted through clenched teeth.

The jounin came closer to see what the fuss was about. The dark haired boy was practically gasping in pain. "Hey kid, what's wrong with you!?" asked Asuma demandingly.

He slowly looked up to the smoking man, "None of your business."

Kakashi's eye widened, "Kid, where did you get the Sharingan…?" he asked cautiously. The other jounin gasped and looked closer. "K-kakashi, you're right! He does have the Sharingan!" shouted Gai.

"But how?" wondered Kurenai.

'_Shit. They found out too soon. This isn't good…'_

"Well, are you going to answer?"

Sasuke glanced at the silver-haired jounin, "Wasn't planning on it."

"Naruto, Sasuke, look!" all heads were turned to the roof over the Hokage's balcony at Sakura's shout.

"Damn it, what're they doing up there?" cursed naruto.

Orochimaru stepped forward and shouted to them, "Sasuke, release the seal and get out of here!"

"But-"

"Go!"

"That goes for Sakura and Naruto as well!" shouted Jiraiya.

"Damn, this is getting out of hand." Muttered naruto.

"But we might actually hurt someone." Responded sakura.

Sasuke groaned, "I don't care, all I want is to get rid of this pain!"

Black flame markings quickly spread over his body and dark purple chakra surrounded him again.

"What the-" Kakashi didn't have time to finish as he felt two more enormous chakra sources coming from the other two children.

"_Who_ _are_ these kids!"

"They are the results of training under a Sannin." Kakashi mumbled, half to himself.

Screams were heard through out the stands as dangerous Red, Purple, and Gray chakra swirled around the teens. Their eyes turned from Sapphire to Blood Red, from Emerald to Silver, from Onyx to Crimson. The shadow bind immediately pulled back at the monstrous chakra.

"What the hell is going on!" shouted Tenten who was struggling to stay standing.

Sakura walked to her slowly, "It is none of your concern." She snatched the scroll from her hands with blinding speed and nodded to her teammates as they disappeared a split second later; Leaving nothing but deadly chakra hanging in the air, and a deathly silence.

The Hokage stared in wonder at the spot the children stood but a moment ago. He recovered himself after a minute, only to be sent right back into a state of shock. The Sannin were no longer on the roof. In fact, he couldn't even trace their presence anymore.

"So they used their students as a distraction to get away. They haven't lost any of their cunning over the years…And I still can't bring them back…"

--

The three Sannin joined the deathly quiet teens minutes after their departure. They were still in their chakra powered up forms. Sakura's eyes were a steely gray, lacking all emotion. Sasuke's Sharingan was spinning ferociously. And Naruto had his red eyes narrowed, supposedly in a conversation with his inner demon. He would unconsciously clench his fists at random moments, enough to make them bleed from the pressure of his over-grown claws. The Sannin gave each other knowing glances. It was a long process until the time they would be back to normal, they would just have to wait till then.

So it was silent. They quickly made their way to the meeting place, which was not too far off. In fact, it was in Konoha.

The Sannin took the lead to the destination since their students had never been there before. Even if it wasn't exactly hard to find, they weren't really in the right state of mind at the moment. A few minutes later they stood atop the four Hokage's heads.

"We're here."

Tsunade's exclamation was answered with more silence. She let out a sad sigh. Jiraiya put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "They'll be back to normal soon, don't worry so much. It's not like they have never gone through this before."

"Still …"

"We have to complete the task at hand, Tsunade." Said Orochimaru quietly, "Try not to be so down."

They swiftly entered the eye socket of the Sandaime (that sounds so weird…) to find a large cavern with four figures waiting in it.

"Orochimaru-sama, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, has everything gone according to plan?" asked Kabuto anxiously.

Shizune took a nervous glance to the teens hanging back who were still in the same state as before, "I take it not so well."

Jiraiya gave an exhausted smile, "We still completed the mission, so everything is fine."

The three sannin walked past their students and gave a bow once in front of the Hokage's Advisors. The man eyed them with suspiciously. "…well, did you manage to get the scroll?"

Tsunade handed it over to the elders. The man smiled, "Congratulations, you have successfully carried out the mission. Would you like to receive your reward?"

They were a little shocked, "We weren't told there was a reward."

The woman grinned, "Of coarse, it might've spoiled the mission if we'd told you though. We want to request that you three, with your students of coarse, come back to the village. We would be waiting here with open arms."

There was a stunned silence.

"W-what did you say?"

"You heard us Jiraiya. I suppose it has come to your knowledge that your attempt of arrest was a mistake. And the truth is that you would be very important aspects to this village if you were to return. Wouldn't it be great to be Konoha's Legendary Sannin again?"

"Even if we were to come back, would you be able to set back time and erase all memories about what has happened in that distant and near pasts? I do not think many would be happy to see such traitors come back."

"For once you are wrong, Orochimaru. Practically the whole Country knows that you are clear of charge, there would be no struggle at all."

Tsunade looked to the ground sadly, "But then sensei…"

"He is a forgiving man, you should know that more than anyone. Besides," he gave a glance to the younger ones behind them, "Don't you want your students to have lives, to make legends of their own? I doubt they will be noticed if they keep living the lives of rouges."

They too looked back to their students. They were holding their heads in pain and struggle with those little voices in their heads that are telling them to kill…

"They will never have to go through this pain again." Said the old man, "Do you want them to continue fighting battles they can't win?"

"They all have goals of their own." Said Tsunade uncertainly.

"Of coarse it is their choice in the end, but we strongly want you to return to the village." Said the old man. You can have however long you need to make a decision, we will be waiting in the common room." And with those final words the elderly couple left the cavern.

The sannin turned to look at their pupils whose monstrous chakra was finally receding. They all wavered on their feet before Sakura fell to her knees, Sasuke gripped the stone wall to steady himself, and Naruto shook his head a good ten times before he came back to reality.

"…Where are we?" the blonde asked, clueless.

Jiraiya smiled as he came back to normality, "Under the Hokage Monuments."

Sakura slowly rose to her feet, "Was the mission a success?"

"Aa." Orochimaru answered.

Sasuke sighed in relief and stood up straight, "Then we can get out of here now."

"Not quite."

"Eh, what do you mean Tsunade-shishou?"

Tsunade looked to her young apprentice, "We have been given the choice of whether or not we stay in Konoha and cease being nuke-nin. The invitation was for everyone. We will not be making your decisions for you; you are free to choose where you will live."

"We have time, so think your answer over wisely."

Sakura Sasuke and Naruto walked over to a rock and sat down on it wearily. It was silent for a few moments as their masters watched them.

"There is no doubt that they will return to this village, they have so many bonds with it." Whispered Sakura to her comrades.

"But what do we do? Will we be able to fulfill our goals in this place?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura stared bitterly at a shaft of light coming through the openings, "You know, I always thought that my village would accept me back, and that is always what I've wanted, but I don't know anymore. Do I really want to go back to a village that shunned me and threw me out?"

"And I do not know if I want to go to a village where it is almost inevitable that I will be used as a tool. When my clan was still alive, I was very close to my brother. He told me that he was merely a tool in our clan's eyes, in the village's eyes. I think that may have been one of the reasons he killed them all." Sasuke said quietly, staring at the ground off into space.

"I'm not sure if my resolves will be the same as yours', after all, this village always treated me like a monster. I do not think that just because it has been a few years, they will think any differently of me. I was finally starting to feel normal, like I was human again, after living with Jiraiya for a few years. The pain has been coming back since we've come here. I don't know if I can bare it much longer before I go back to what I used to be…" Naruto murmured.

Sakura sighed, "All I know is, I am going to go wherever you two go, my life would go to hell if I didn't." Sasuke and Naruto smiled at her, "That's a given."

"So we go where each other goes…?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

Sakura smiled warmly, "Wouldn't have it any other way. We're family after all, right?"

This made the boys smile softly and nod their heads.

"But we still haven't agreed on where we live." Pointed out Naruto.

"Well let's start out with the places we don't want to live first." Said Sakura.

"Well, the mist and uhh konoha.." Sasuke sweatdropped, "That really opens a lot of options for us."

"So we could wander for awhile to see what suites us. Hell, it might even be wandering that we like," Said Naruto, "I'm fine with that."

"I do not think living here would be in our best interests," Sighed Sasuke. He gave a small smile, "I would be fine running with you two for the rest of my life."

"Then, have we decided?" asked Naruto.

"I think so," Said Sakura.

They walked over to where their teachers were waiting.

"Have you chosen?" asked Orochimaru.

They nodded yes.

"Then let's go to the hokage tower to tell them our choices," Said Jiraiya.

--

It was late in the afternoon by the time they made it to the Tower. They walked past the guards with only a few curious glances and went into the Common Room. There sat the elders and the hokage. Wrinkles and all. They all gave bows, and stood before the three elderly people.

"So you know our reasons for being here now, sensei?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yes, I was informed about everything, the deal, the mission, the reward. All I need now is your answer."

Jiraiya spoke for them, "Shizune and Kabuto are staying, as we are." Sarutobi smiled warmly.

"And what of you three wonderful children?" he asked the three standing a little behind their masters and senpais.

They looked to each other with grave faces. The stepped forward and deeply bowed to the hokage. "Please understand Hokage-sama. This place does not bring back the best of memories to us. We will continue to wander as before," Said Sasuke, still bowing low.

The hokage gave a soft smile to drown his growing frown. "I see you have put thought into your choice. But don't ever feel unwelcome in Konoha; we will always be waiting with open arms. But at least stay the night."

"Arigato, Hokage-sama." They chorused and bowed their heads lower.

--

Shizune, Kabuto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all walked along the winding corridors of the hokage tower under a veil of silence. The sandaime had asked Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru to stay for awhile after to discuss some matters. It stayed that way until they made it to the front desk where a woman sat distressed from all the incoming paperwork most likely caused by their mission.

Kabuto strode over to her and smiled, "I am sorry to bother you, but the Hokage has asked us to ask you for temporary accommodations."

The woman looked up and blew a wisp of mousy brown hair out of her eyes. She eyed the five warily. "Weren't you with the rouge sannin?" she asked cautiously, reaching for a hidden weapon most likely under the desk.

Shizune smiled, "Don't worry. That was all just a mission approved by the council themselves. We," she nodded to her and Kabuto, "are going to be staying in konoha."

The woman pulled her hand back but raised a brow, "Wabout them?"

Sakura smiled kindly, "We aren't cut to stay still in a village, trust me."

She nodded minding her own business and handed them two sets of keys and a piece of paper with directions on them. They thanked her and walked out the front door to the bustling streets of konoha.

Naruto sighed, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Sakura and Sasuke noticed, and fell into step with his slower pace a few yards behind Shizune and Kabuto.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"He shook his golden locks and smiled reassuringly to her, "Nothing Sakura. This place will never feel welcoming, no matter what that old man says."

They both nodded in understanding and continued their way to the apartments. After a few minutes of walking they came to see some familiar faces standing outside a ramen stand, probably conversing about the news of the sannin returning.

Kabuto and Shizune carried on, unnoticed by the teens. While Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all stopped in front of them. An incredibly awkward silence followed.

Kiba, being a people's person, decided to break the silence first, "So we heard the news. I really can't believe that all that was just a mission for you guys."

Naruto furrowed his brows, "Aren't you going to ask why we had all that insane chakra when we fought you?"

Kiba smiled a bit, "Everyone has their secrets. And besides, we'll get it out of you sooner or later seeing as you are going to be living here." He said brightly.

Sakura smiled apologizing, "Sorry, but you heard wrong. Our senseis are going to be staying, but we are leaving."

The buns girl, Tenten, interrupted, "What are you talking about? You did that whole mission to come back to konoha, right? Why would you want to leave? I thought it would be nice to get to know you…" she trailed off.

Sakura smiled, "It would be nice to know you all as well. But one, these too bakas are too stubborn, and two, this place does not bring back the greatest memories for my companions."

Hinata smiled, "Well it is not our business to but into your lives, but can we at least have your names before we never see you again?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Haruno Sakura, pleasure to meet you all."

Sasuke nodded, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto smiled as well, "Uzumaki Naruto."

They all smirked at their dumfounded expressions.

Sasuke excused them, "Sorry, but we need to get going. Nice meeting you." They all turned on their heels and walked down the road to their hotel, leaving a stunned silence behind.

--

The three sannin stared at their student's determined gazes that held their own.

"Ero-Sennin, you won't be able to stop us. This is how we want to live." Said Naruto in a calming voice. "We would never be any good living in this town."

"That's nonsense Naruto. This town will not care what or who you are. You are you."

Naruto smiled to his sensei sadly, "I wish that were the case. But its not. But hey, if they never treated me like that then I would have never met you, ne sensei?"

"Naruto-"

"Sensei, its not like we'll never see you again, I mean we'll visit and-"

"Naruto-"

"Sensei, please. We are going to be fine, its not like some bandit is going to come and kill u-" Naruto stopped short when he felt a rough hand being placed on his head. He looked up to see Jiraiya with a smile on his face, "Kid, I know you're going to be fine. But don't be stupid, got it?"

Naruto smiled, "Got it. Arigato, Ero-Sennin."

--

"Sakura-chan, are you really sure you want to do this? I mean I'm sure Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are wonderful, but it's still traveling with two boys alone all over the world! I'm worried for you, what if you get attacked or kidnapped or ra-"

"Shizune, you're babbling. But I get it, I'll miss you too." Shizune let out a small cry and hugged the living daylights out of her.

"Shizune, don't suffocate the poor girl. She's going to be fine, and if she doesn't visit she's going to be in a lot of trouble, understand?" asked Tsunade in her motherly tone.

Sakura let out a small laugh, "Right, Tsunade-shishou. But don't expect weekly visits or anything."

The slug sannin smiled sadly, "I know. Just remember everything I taught you and I'm sure you will be fine."

Sakura nodded, "Hai, Shishou!"

--

"Sasuke-kun, don't do such harsh training anymore, I won't be there to help you. Of coarse Sakura-san will be there now, but still."

Sasuke smirked, "Stop worrying Kabuto, this is me we're talking about, remember? I'm not an idiot."

Sasuke gave a short bow to his sensei, "Arigato for teaching me all these years, sensei. I will not tarnish your name in our travels."

Orochimaru gave out a strained laugh, "You chose the day you leave me to start respecting me? No matter, just don't get into trouble. And don't give into your feelings. You will be fine."

Sasuke nodded, "Arigato, Sensei."

Sasuke turned when his companions called him, "Oi, teme! We're leaving." Sasuke nodded and fell into step with his friends.

They left through the gates of Konoha leaving their sensei's thinking,

"_This is exactly the Same Old Thing." _

--

_((End))_

--


	5. note

First of all, my PN is now SnickyPop to all you out there that might be in some sort of contact with me.

Second of all, this story has been decided to be complete.

Before you kill me, I _was_ planning to write on. But halfway through the next chapter, I realized _I didn't have a plot_. So, unless you guys want to hear me ramble for the next ten-some chapters, I won't be writing any more. But, come on, I managed circular plot, it'll be okay, right? Right? This story was really important for me to write and a milestone for my skills, so I'm thankful to each and every one of those who reviewed, thought was interesting, or even just read/faved/alerted. It means a lot.

Keep a look out for some other up and coming works from me. I've been working on a few that are developing nicely. But I've got this issue called "developing plot" with one. The two main characters are Itachi and Sasuke, so if anyone wants to hear a bit about it and maybe give some suggestions, I would love a PM...

Your sorry-but-it-had-to-be-done authoress,

SnickyPop

(Formeryly sn1ck3rd00dl3)


End file.
